


Love

by Stardreamt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Love by Lana Del Rey song fic





	Love

Look at you kids with your vintage music  
Comin' through satellites while cruisin'  
You're part of the past, but now you're the future  
Signals crossing can get confusing

It's enough just to make you feel crazy, crazy, crazy  
Sometimes, it's enough just to make you feel crazy

It was early June. We Were Staying In Parrish and Marcus were in their red convertible with the top down, Marcus’s tumblr hair flowing in the wind. The radio was up all the way, WWSP’s throwback jams blasting through the car. The sky was an exceptional blue and the grass matched WWSP’s striking green eyes. They were content, calm, happy, every nice adjective they could think of. They’d been driving around Arkadia in circles all day. They needed time together.

You get ready, you get all dressed up  
To go nowhere in particular  
Back to work or the coffee shop  
Doesn't matter 'cause it's enough  
To be young and in love  
To be young and in love

They hadn’t been to Beacon Hills in ages, but they decided on putting on their Thursday best and making a trip down to the coffee shop. No matter the drama, that coffee shop made the best fettuccine mocha mocha macadamias in the world. They didn’t care about anything but each other, driving hand in hand.

Look at you kids, you know you're the coolest  
The world is yours and you can't refuse it  
Seen so much, you could get the blues  
But that don't mean that you should abuse it

 

Though it's enough just to make you go crazy, crazy, crazy  
I know, it's enough just to make you go crazy, crazy, crazy

WWSP smiled over at Marcus as they turned into the coffee shop parking lot. They walked into the shop, arms linked. They ordered the same drink and sat in a booth. Derek Hale seemed happier than he had been when the couple had been banished. He didn’t even care that they were there, even made small talk about the weather. Marcus rested his head on WWSP’s shoulder. It was a good day.

I get ready, I get all dressed up  
To go nowhere in particular  
It doesn't matter if I'm not enough  
For the future or the things to come  
'Cause I'm young and in love  
I'm young and in love  
Don't worry, baby  
Don't worry, baby

 

It was peaceful and sweet and their coffee was warm. They sat in that booth together looking out the window at the 96-biker gang going by. And it was the perfect moment.   
WWSP got up and knelt to the floor. “Marcus Kane, my daddy, the love of my life, will you marry me?”  
Marcus Kane burst into tumblr glitter tears. He nodded a yes and the couple twirled around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and eventually got dizzy and crashed to the ground until Derek Hale had to call security to get them out.


End file.
